Even If
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Naruto terus menemukan catatan-catatan kecil di tempat-tempat yang aneh, berisi pesan paling aneh dan mengganggu. NaruSasu. One shot.


**NaruSasu**

**Rated: ****K+****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 05-18-07  
Story id: 3544971 **

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Even If © NoNoWriter**

**Even If**

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya dengan curiga. Di sana, di atas mejanya, ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi, yang rasa-rasanya terus meneriakkan kata 'baca aku!'. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak setiap hari ada catatan seperti ini di mejanya; faktanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Dan memiliki Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya contoh dalam hal menerima pesan sama sekali tidak membantu; pada akhirnya, pemuda itu membuang semuanya begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih catatan kecil itu dan membukanya.

'_Meski kau adalah seorang idiot…'_

Dan sebelum ia sadari, catatan tak bersalah itu telah sukses tersobek menjadi dua bagian.

--

Saat ia membuka lokernya dalam rangka mengambil barang-barang untuk mata pelajaran berikut, ia disapa dengan catatan lainnya. Catatan itu duduk di sana, di atas buku psikologinya, terlihat cukup polos dan murni. Tapi Naruto tahu persis tampang bisa menipu.

Dari model lipatan yang rapi itu Naruto tahu bahwa ini adalah saudara lelaki atau saudara perempuan dari yang pertama. Dan anggota keluarga yang itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesan pertama yang baik.

Ditambah lagi, bagaimana bisa benda itu masuk ke dalam lokernya kalau hanya dia yang bisa membukanya?

Ia membuang semua pikiran itu dari otaknya, saat rasa penasaran mulai menguasai, dan akhirnya ia membaca catatan itu.

'_Meski kau sangat mengganggu…'_

Tetangga lokernya tersentak saat Naruto membanting pintu lokernya dengan tiba-tiba.

--

Di dalam toilet, ia mulai ketakutan. Karena saat ia menarik sedikit tisu toilet untuk mengeringkan tangannya, ada sebuah pesan yang tertulis _di tisu itu_.

'_Meski kau berisiknya keterlaluan…'_

Bahkan otaknya yang sangat jarang digunakan itu bisa menebak bahwa ini mungkin sepupu jauh dari catatan-catatan sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat ia tarik kertas tisu itu, dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

--

Berikutnya adalah jam makan siang: makan siang, yang seharusnya bisa mengikis semua kekhawatirannya tentang seorang penguntit haus darah yang sudah pasti punya dendam padanya. Yang mengganggu Naruto, temannya, Neji-senpai (setahun lebih tua darinya) dan juga Gaara-kouhai (setahun lebih muda) menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Naruto menghela napas dan berniat mengucap selamat tinggal pada mereka, tak ingin mendengar obrolan lain lagi tentang Takdir atau insomnia untuk menahan sebuah peristiwa pembantaian, tapi ia terhenti saat bagian bawah dari mangkuk ramennya mulai terlihat.

Di sana, di bagian dalam terbawah _mangkuknya_, ada sebuah pesan. Dan—ya Tuhan—ia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana caranya tulisan itu ada di sana.

Neji-senpai dan Gaara-kouhai bergerak maju untuk melihat dari belakang bahunya.

'_Meski kau marah karena catatan yang lain… '_

Kedua temannya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'apa-apaan?' dan ia pun menjelaskan. Gaara-kouhai mengeluarkan seringai tantangan, sementara Neji-senpai mengatakan bahwa Takdir tahu jalannya

Naruto hanya bisa memutar matanya dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan diteriaki oleh pegawai kantin saat mereka tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menulis di mangkuk mereka dengan tinta permanen.

--

Ia berhasil melewati mata pelajaran terakhir tanpa bertemu lebih banyak lagi anggota keluarga 'meski'. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia agak merasa kecewa.

Jadi setelah 45 menit penyiksaan dari kelas olah raga masa muda bersama Gai-sensei, saat ia dan hampir seluruh kelas (kecuali si kloning kecil Gai-sensei) terbaring penuh peluh di atas rumput, ia merasa sangat tertarik saat melihat keberadaan sehelai kertas yang jatuh dari langit.

Naruto berdiri cepat-cepat dan bersiap untuk menangkap catatan itu. Tapi sayangnya, sang miniatur Gai melihatnya juga, lalu menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menangkap helai kertas yang jatuh itu demi membuat Sakura jatuh Cinta padanya.

Jelas sangatlah tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menang di situasi seperti ini, dan monster motivasi penuh stamina itu pun mendapatkan catatannya, lalu membukanya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya yang kelewat tebal dalam kebingungan saat Naruto mengambil sang kertas darinya.

'_Meski kau membiarkan Lee menangkap yang berikutnya juga…'_

Naruto memandang ke langit lagi. Di sana, ada catatan lain yang jatuh ke arah mereka. Sebelum Lee bisa melihatnya, ia menunjuk ke sembarang arah dan berseru, _'Sakura!'_

Catatan ini miliknya!

'_Meski kau menemuiku di bawah pohon belakang sekolah seusai pelajaran…'_

Naruto terpaku. Tak bisakah orang ini bersikap lebih sopan dan _bertanya_, ketimbang membuat seakan Narutolah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua?

--

Ia sampai ke pohon dimana ia seharusnya bertemu dengan si pengirim catatan aneh. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di sisinya selain pohon, mungkin burung, ia begitu tidak yakin, dan sebuah catatan di tanah.

'…_aku tak punya keberanian untuk tinggal.'_

Naruto tak bisa apa-apa selain tertawa karena catatan itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang aneh ini.

--

Naruto berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk ini! Jadi ia membuat sebuah rencana bodoh.

Saat seluruh sekolah berkumpul di auditorium dan Sasuke memberi pidato, ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya, membuat teman-temannya terlonjak kaget, dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

Naruto berdoa semoga saja Sasuke akan memaafkannya suatu hari nanti. Sepertinya Sasuke akan memaafkannya, toh agaknya sepertinya mungkin dan pastinya ditambah dengan sedikit keraguan, mereka itu sebenarnya teman baik. Dan meskipun tidak, sudah terlambat untuk menyesali sekarang, ia sudah terlanjur berlari ke arah si pemuda.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto melingkarkan lengannya pada Sasuke dan menciumnya di depan seluruh sekolah.

Ia memandang ke arah para penonton, tapi rencana tetaplah rencana. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang lari dari para audiens, menangis keras saat melihat orang yang disukainya baru saja mengecup seseorang di depan seluruh sekolah. Malahan, wajah Sasuke memerah seperti saos (yang terbuat dari tomat) dan Naruto mengerjap sebanyak dua kali.

Pandangannya lalu mengikuti kemana jari Sasuke mengarah, dan kemudian jatuh ke proyektor yang belum dinyalakan. Di sana ada sebuah lembaran transparan dengan beberapa kata di atasnya.

_'…Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menyadari bahwa kau ternyata menarik. '_

Naruto mengangkat alis karena pesan terakhir.

"Wow. Kau benar-benar pandai menggunakan kata. "

Setitik rona merah masih mencemari pipi Sasuke.

"Diam kau."

Seringai Naruto melebar. Dan ia tiba-tiba saja mengangkat pemuda itu lalu menggendongnya di atas bahu. Diambilnya mikrofon, lalu mengumumkan sesuatu untuk seluruh sekolah.

"Minggir semuanya, dia milikku!"

Dan ia pun lari dari amukan para gadis sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

--

Saat Naruto kemudian bertanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke meletakkan pesan-pesan itu di tempat-tempat yang aneh, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan berkata bahwa ia rela memberitahu kalau Naruto menjelaskan mengapa ia menggunakan lidah dalam ciuman yang seharusnya hanyalah sebuah pancingan untuk si pengirim pesan, tidak lebih.

Akhirnya mereka membiarkannya saja.

**.:OWARI:.**


End file.
